Клауд Кикер/Галерея/Сезоны 1-2
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Приглашение на бал Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Сбор урожая Party for Applejack S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Заносчивый грифон Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Pinkie Pie -I should have known- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png Хвастунишка Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png Укрощение дракона Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Единство противоположностей Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png Последний день зимы Twilight Running S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash -Stop!- S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Orange Swirl fly happily S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Осенний забег Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png CloudKicker-bleck.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Звуковая радуга Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png Шоу талантов Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Rarity entering event S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Птица Феникс Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png История знаков отличия Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Самый лучший вечер Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Нулевой урок Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Затмение Луны Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna wings spread S2E4.png Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png Cloud Kicker scared S2E04.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Пони из высшего общества Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Секрет моего роста Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага Pegasus ponies S2E11.png Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Improvised food S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png День семьи Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png WinglessCloudKickerDancing.png Настоять на своём Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Давно пора Everypony else S02E20.png Ураган Флаттершай Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Cloud Kicker listens to Rainbow Dash S02E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Animals with pegasi masks S02E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png CloudKickerConcernedOverSwimmers.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png CloudKickerVictoryHoofStomp.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png |index}} en:Cloud Kicker/Gallery/Seasons 1-2 Категория:Галереи персонажей